1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a downhole tool that permits fluid to selectively bypass a vibratory tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vibratory tools can be used in bottom hole assemblies (BHAs) along with other tools that can use abrasive fluids, such as an abrasive perforator. Flowing an abrasive fluid through a vibratory tool would, at the very least, significantly reduce the life of the vibratory tool. Additionally, pressure drop at a perforator can be reduced due to the pressure drop across a vibratory tool.
Accordingly, there is a need for a downhole tool that will permit the abrasive fluid to bypass the vibratory tool until it is desired for the vibratory tool to be used.